Rear doors are attached to vehicles (such as pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles, hatchbacks, etc.) via hinged connections. Increasingly, tailgates house electronics that require power. Currently, a wire harness connects the electronics in the tailgates to the power and data bus of the vehicle. To remove the tailgates, the wire harness is first disconnected from the tailgate before the tailgate is removed from the vehicle. Then, the wire harness is reconnected after the tailgate is repaired. Connecting and disconnecting the wire harness is time consuming and increases the complexity of removing the tailgate during load or unloading the vehicle. Furthermore, this process can damage the wire harness over time. Also, because the tailgate is a moving part, proper protections are required to ensure the wires in the wire harness are not damaged on the edges of the vehicle.